


Dreaming Is A Bitch

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Hurt, Dean is a ball of emotions, Delirium, Delusion, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Sam is too, dean is freaking out, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Day three of Whumptober- Delirium





	Dreaming Is A Bitch

"You didn't have to do this Dean," Cas' cheeks flushed. He felt Dean's arm wrap around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"I know, but I like spoiling you," Dean whispered after pressing a soft kiss to the shell of Cas' ear. "Besides, you know I'd do anything for you."

Castiel turned away from the lush garden filled with new beehives and into Dean's arms, pressing his chest against the other mans. "I love you so much, Dean."

Dean smiled sweetly and pulled Castiels' face up to meet his own. "Sammy, he's over here."

Castiel pulled his eyebrows together and chuckled. "What did you say?"

Dean's eyes widened a fraction. "Cas? Hey, you ok?" Worry flashed over his face, his eyes and hands were fluttering over Castiels body. Then, he was smiling and leaning in to press a soft kiss to Castiels' lips.

"Dean," Cas held his hand up and pressed his fingers against Deans' mouth, "what's going on?"

"There's too much blood, Sammy. He isn't gonna make it," Dean whispered with a grin.

"Dean. Stop it." Castiel stepped back, crunching a flower under his foot. He winced at the crackling noise it made. He groaned and yelled out as if the flower was a part of his body breaking. Panting and holding his sides, he looked up to Dean.

"Cas! No!" Dean screamed, his voice breaking. _"No, no-no-no-no-no!"_ Dean fell to his knees, reaching his hands out in front of him. "Cas, c'mon, baby, stay with me."

Cas grunted, trying to move towards Dean. It was like he was frozen in place. His legs wouldn't work, his breathing was erratic. He removed his hand from his side, turning it palm up only to realize it was soaked in blood.

"De--" Castiel gasped, falling to the ground. "What's--Dean, help me."

Dean crawled forward and placed his hands on either side of Cas' face. "Come on, we gotta get you out of here." Dean picked Cas up out of the garden, the sound of the bees were fading with every step he took.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, his ribs were aching, it was getting harder to breathe, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cas. Stay with me." Dean's now gruff voice was getting harder and harder to hear, like they were under water. "Cas?"

Castiel's world faded away. He didn't understand. One minute he was watching the bees inspect the flowers Dean planted, the next his world was crumbling. His perfect, quiet little world was invaded with confusion and horror. Where was all the blood coming from? What was wrong with Dean? Where was he? The bunker never had a garden. There were no bees. And Dean...Dean wasn't his.

Castiel felt a sharp sting across his cheek. His head was rocking back and forth. Another sting then....

"Dean, I think he's coming to," a voice called from far away. Or was it close by? He couldn't tell.

Something gripped his shoulders tight and he winced. More shaking. More groaning. Cas furrowed his brows and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Don't talk," a voice said, "just nod. You with us?"

Castiel nodded he thinks. He heard someone sigh and breath out a "thank God". The pressure on his shoulders leave and are felt again on his cheeks. "You're ok. You're gonna be ok. Cas, can you hear me?"

He nodded again, leaning into the pressure on his face. Cas licked his lips and willed his eyes to open. Everything was white. Blurry, blinding white. He blinked rapidly, trying to get anything into focus. The first thing he noticed was green. Brilliant, beautiful green eyes. Tears streaking down freckled cheeks. The feeling of fingertips stroking his face, careful palms cradling his jaw.

"Dean," Castiel whispered hoarsely.

Dean hung his head and pulled Cas close to his chest. "Yeah, m'here. You're ok, Cas."

"What happened?" Castiel licked his lips and tried to swallow.

"Djinn," Dean whispered. "Had--had you tied up, drugged. We almost didn't--" Dean's Adams apple bobbed as he let out a sob into Cas' shoulder. "You're ok now."

"I was dreaming," Castiel said, pulling away and looking at Dean. His head was swirling, his side was aching. "Dreaming about..."

"Yeah they do that, buddy," Dean ran his hand through Cas' hair. "What were you dreaming about?"

Castiel sighed and shook his head. "Not important," he lied. 

"All that matters is that you're home. With m--us." Dean smoothed Cas' wild hair down.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm still very tired, I--"

"No, no it's ok, Cas. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Dean helped Castiel lay down and pulled the covers over his body.

He was drifting fast, so he wasn't sure if the pressure on his forehead was from a wound, or Dean kissing him goodnight.

 

Castiel startled himself awake in the night. Chest heaving and sweating, he looked around trying to get his bearings. There was a pressure on his side in an instant that made him jump.

"Cas, shh, it's ok. S'just me," Dean whispered, draping and arm over Cas' shoulder. Cas sighed deeply and leaned into Deans embrace, fully wrapping his arms around the other man,

"I was so scared. You were with me in the garden. You gave me bees. We--"

Dean petted the back of Cas' neck and nuzzled his nose into his shoulder. "You said some stuff, y'know, when you were out of it." He cleared his throat and pulled away gently to look Cas in the eyes. "Said you loved me."

Castiel hung his head and pressed his palm against his forehead. "I'm sorry, Dean. I know you don't--it was just a dream. The Djinn--"

"I do, though," Dean barely whispered.

Biting back a smile, Castiel raised his head. "Dean, you don't have to--" He was cut off by Dean's fingers pressing against his lips. Slowly, carefully, Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel. A brief, soft, life altering kiss.

"I love you, too."


End file.
